$\dfrac{5}{16} - \dfrac{1}{16} = {?}$
Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{5}{16} - \dfrac{1}{16} = \dfrac{4}{16}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{16} = \dfrac{1}{4}$